TIM VINCENT
Tim Vincent (born Timothy Russell Walker on 4 November, 1972 in Overton, Wrexham, Wales) appeared as Adam Forrester from March 2000 until January 2001. Tim began his acting career at the age of thirteen, appearing in various productions at Theatre Clwyd, and first appeared on television on acclaimed childrens' drama Children's Ward as alocoholic teen Billy Ryan, who he played for six series from 1989 to 1993. In 1993, he turned to presenting, becoming the 21st co-presenter of Blue Peter, the BBC's flagship children's magazine show. He presented the show for just over three years until 1997. He continued acting as well, appearing in police-surgeon drama Dangerfield in 1996 and 1997 as the lead characters son. Following his Blue Peter deptarture Tim worked on shows including childrens' consumer series Short Change from 1997 to 1999, and in 1998 co-created his own company Naked-Media, which looked to linking up TV with intenret technology. At the end of 1999 he was part of the presenting team for the mammoth BBC 28-hour broadcast event 2000 Today, presenting from Cardiff with ITV weather presenter Sian Lloyd. Then in 2000 came the Emmerdale role, which he began filming for in February 2000. "He's a fine young actor with a great profile", said producer KIERAN ROBERTS. "We heard he was very keen to join the show and I'm thrilled to sign him". His agent remarked that Tim was "looking forward enormously to the challenge of taking on the role in Emmerdale". At the time of his casting he had also recently been voted 29th in Company magazines Top 100 Men. Before the year was out however, Tim had quit the role, and spoke to Stephen Hendry of the Glasgow Sunday Mail, in an interview published on 12 November 2000. ""I've enjoyed every minute of the time I've spent in Leeds filming the show, but by the end of the year it will be time to move...The days when you are just standing in the background can be slightly soul-destroying, especially when you are used to the kind of work where you are on the go every minute of the day...I just wanted to do more acting and when I was offered the part in Emmerdale I jumped at it...But, whereas most people come on to a show as a new character and people sit on the sofa at home and just accept that, with me people were still coming up and saying, 'Hi Tim'. My biggest fear was that they would just see me as the guy from Blue Peter who couldn't act. So I've had to prove I can." Despite playing a vet, Tim hardly spent any time with animals. He had asked if he should spend some time with a real vet, but was told 'It's not All Creatures Great and Small, you know'. When Tim chose to leave Emmerdale he was insistent he did not want the door left open: "I've done my year on a soap and I'm happy with that - it's time for something fresh". He was keen to get back to presenting. "I feel confident that I can handle anything thrown at me as a presenter on live TV whereas when I'm acting I'm still asking myself what I'm doing right and wrong." Since his Emmerdale departure Tim has done very little acting work. In a 2008 interview marking Blue Peter''s 50th anniversary he explained: "One journalist called me 'the Swiss army knife of presenters', and I think that's pretty true. I did various acting jobs - ''Dangerfield, and Emmerdale for a year, but it does muddy the water. People think you're acting and not presenting, so the presenting jobs are harder to come by...After Emmerdale, I did a six-month tour with a John Godber play and was asked to do another tour almost immediately afterward. I turned it down, because I thought if I do that, that's very much a road I'm going down as an actor." In 2003 as well as appearing on Russian Roulette with KELVIN FLETCHER, Tim was offered the chance to work in America for a British version of Access Hollywood. Also in 2003 Tim hosted There's Something about Miriam which was eventually broadcast on Sky1 in 2004 following a lawsuit from the contestants who were unaware that Miriam was a preoperative transsexual. 2004 also saw Tim host the first series of I'm Famous and Frightened! for LivingTV. In January 2005 Tim moved stateside to be a correspondent on the original US version of Access Hollywood - the highest-rated entertainment show in America - which he is still a correspondent on today. He has interviewed stars ranging from George Clooney and Robert De Niro, to Catherine Zeta Jones and Madonna. He also hosted Miss World in 2005 and 2006, and Miss USA in 2007. He was also a guest presenter in June that year of Who Wants to be a Millionnaire and in the autumn hosted Phenomenon - "American Idol for magicians" as he described it. After three years working almost exclusively from New York City, Tim began working in Los Angeles for 3 months at a time, meaning he was able to take more work in the UK again too, and in 2008 he appeared on Dancing on Ice. Also, in Februry 2008 he was the launch presenter for the National Lottery EuroMillions Draw and presented the draw every other week for a year. Other work has included DJing, and presenting on This Morning, and Tim hopes to continue getting work here in the UK. In 2012 Tim covered the Oscars for the second time and is looking forward to being NBCs corespondent for the 2012 Olympics. Category:Actors